Pony Wars
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: As the Sith forces strike at Equestria, only a small group of ponies can turn the tide. But who is this mysterious pony that seems to be force sensitive? (Quick AN: Not fully edited. This is a test for Fimfiction) (Collab with Rubyfire377 from Fimfiction)
A Long Time ago in a Galaxy far far away.

Pony

Wars

Knights of the Old Equestria

Six thousand years before the rise of The Tirek Empire, Equestria is on the brink of collapse. Darth Shade, the last surviving apprentice of Darth Revan has unleashed a massive armada of Sith warships on an unsuspecting galaxy.

Crushing all before him, Shade's forces have all but destroyed the Jedi Order. Many brave knights fall in battle while many more pledge to serve their dark master.

In the skies above the outer rim world of Taris, as small Jedi battle group engages Shade's fleet, in an effort to halt his move for galactic domination.

A lone ship moved over the planet as hundreds of fighters began attacking. Their red lasers hitting the hull of the mighty warship. Eventually, some of the lasers began hitting the port side engines causing the ship to turn as the engines shut off, the ship drifting helplessly in space, waiting for it's doom.

In one of the crew dorms, a young trooper was tossing around in his bed as his dreams began from peaceful into a nightmare.

Darth Revan was staring off into the deep void of space medicating on the future of his empire remembering all the ponies that had gotten in his way in the past like Mandore the Ultimate who he beaten in a claw battle and the army has sacrifice in Malcore 5, but the Dark side does not look too kindly on weakness so he put the weakness in a bottle and left all that he cared about in the Griffon Wars but he does have one thing from the Griffons Mandore the Ultimate's mask which a red mask and that matched his dark black cloak.

A earth yellow pony with a purple mane and was dressed in a dark grey uniform come up to Darth Apophis and said " sir the Jedi are here" Darth Revan never liked the Jedi for forbidding them to help the Republic, which they should have protected them and they are sworn to do.

So Darth Apophis and his followers that were formally Jedi followed him to battle the Griffins him, Shade, Discord, Sombra, and one of his teachers Chrysalis joined him to stop the Griffons.

"Good let them in and let me deal with" Darth Revan said with a very cold voice he is letting them in because he and his officers know that he is very powerful maybe the most powerful Sith in history even the officer that was standing here know the full power of Darth Revan that he could only say.

" yyyyes sir we will show them your power my lord" he leaves but he could only smiled when he left knowing what is going to happen.

The officer left and soon a jedi came in he wore the brown and white robe and his lightsaber was blue he was brown and had a orange mane he was a Jedi Knight and Darth Revan felt his force and he is powerful but not for much longer.

" Your end is here" the Jedi said but as soon as he said that, Darth Revan twitched his finger a little bit and the Jedi hit the wall and the ceiling until he was a bloody mess and Darth Revan throw the body into the doorway to show the other Jedi to scare them and bring fear into their hearts.

" I sense that you're here Jedi, show yourselves now" the Jedi revealed themselves one was a unicorn that was green and the other one was a peguis that had a short blonde mane but the earth pony was different she had a dark grey coat and a jet black mane she also had purple eyes. " Three Jedi hmmm this will be easy" Darth Revan gets out two lightsabers one was purple the other red.

The earth pony kneeled down and focused on the force and it went to her teammates to boost their morale and their battle prowess this is Battle Meditation and its strong the two Jedi charged Darth Revan with all their force and they held him back, Darth Revan could hold them back but they were both too powerful so he shot a bolt of lighting at the one who was using the Battle Meditation but one of the Jedi's blocked it.

One of the Jedi's tried to do flap to get him behind him and cut him down with his lightsaber but Apophis blocked with his purple saber and the other one charged him but these two were become annoying for Apophis so he unleashed a strong wave of the force to knock them over then Darth Apophis at quick speed put his lightsaber into the unicorn's throat.

Now their was only two left Apophis came up to the one of Jedi and both were battling saber, nail and teeth Apophis felt blood on his saber from the way he was holding it but he and this Jedi were clashing but then he overpowered the Jedi and beheaded him, but then 5 more Jedi came in this was going to be a long battle for Darth Revan.

" You cannot win Revan" the dark gray earth pony gets out her orange double-bladed lightsaber out. Just as Darth Revan swung his sabers, fire from a nearby ship hit the bridge, causing the entire Jedi team and Darth Revan to fall to the ground in a daze.

As the dark gray earth pony gets up, she see's her entire team dead. Looking around, she found Darth Revan laying there, still breathing but barely alive. The earth pony lifted her lightsaber, about to strike the killing blow.

Explosions wake the young trooper as his dream was interrupted by the sounds of battle. As he began to move his head, another explosion rocked the ship, causing him to fall out of bed, falling flat on his face. "crap what the hell was that" The trooper was a kirin by the name of Stone Edge. He tall and kind of lean with black scales or it was also a coat well it was the thing for a half dragon and he also had mystores mismatched eyes one purple the other white and a long brown mane that went to his back.

As he got off the ground, another pony ran into the room, wearing an orange and red uniform, his eyes filled with worry.

Stone grinned "ummmm well this is awkward falling off the bed sir" Stone was always made fun of in the Republic for being a little goofy but Stone always laughed with them because Stone admitted that most of the stuff he did was silly.

"We've been ambushed by Shade's battlefleet!" he exclaimed as he caught his breath. "Hurry up and get your gear!"

" Ummmm yeah I kind of know that with the Sith and all that so why are they attacking us anyways" Stone went to get his battle gear with his blasers and his vibroblade which he uses Stone has always favored the vibroblade.

" The Sith is here for the Jedi Knight Octavia who is the one we should be protecting " he watches Stone getting changed in his armor which he is taking longer than he should. " Hurry up soldier the Sith are coming and you are already changing your armor"

Stone quickly finished putting on his armor which felt a little tight but Equestria does not get many Dragonponies on the frontlines " soooo I got some questions like what is your name and ummmmm this Octavia she is a mare right? So is she cute?"

The pony raised his eyebrows and wanted to facepalm himself but he did not he signed. " My name is Blue Streak well Captain but I understand because me and you work on different shifts, but as for your last questions Octavia is a mare but her being cute is the least of your worries we got a Sith army to deal with."

" Wwell I guess I will find out later." Stone thought to himself out loud this time which is a habit that he could not break but it happens when he does not want it to happen " hmmmm maybe Octavia this the mare that was in my dreams heheheheh if that were true then she is the mare of my dreams heheheeeeee"

Blue Streak heard everything about Octavia being the mare of his dreams that which made him question it but he is just going to dismiss it " ok solder let's go but try to be careful and keep up Stone Edge" Blue gets out two blasters.

As they opened the door, another explosion rocked the ship as their communicators went off.

"This is Soarin Skies to all military personnel," the voice said. "All hands to the bridge and prepare for boarding."

"That was Captain Soarin!" Blue Streak mentioned. "By the sound of his voice, sounds like things are getting worse. We need to hurry!" The two continued on through the next door, only to see another soldier fighting two Sith troopers that had boarded ahead of the main group. The soldier dodged bolts as the Sith continued to fire, missing every shot. Stone and Blue come from around the corner and fired, killing the sith troopers.

"You alright soldier?" Blue asked.

"Yes, sir," the soldier replied. "I'm…" Before he could say his name, another explosion hit the ship, this time killing the soldier they had just saved.

"Damn!" Blue exclaimed. "We could've used his help. Keep moving." Blue and Stone continued on, killing any Sith they came across. Sometimes they would be in the middle of a firefight, saving more Republic troopers, increasing their numbers.

As the next door opened, they saw two figures fighting, both with lightsabers.

"Dark Jedi!" Blue yelled. "Stay back!" Everyone stood back as they fought. The Jedi soon won, killing the Dark Jedi, but the Sith fighters hit the ship once again, the explosion killing the Jedi.

"Darn Sith," one of the soldiers, Price Flash, said. "We really could've used her help." As two more Sith soldiers came from the nearby hall, Stone opened up with his pistols, killing both before they could bring their weapons up.

"That door over there leads to the bridge!" Blue Streak exclaimed. "Everyone equip a melee weapon before we go in there. Never know what we'll encounter." As the soldiers began to equip their swords, Stone brought out another pistol, stating that he would stay back and blast every enemy that he could.

As the door opened, Stone gunned down two soldiers that were standing guard while the others rushed in with swords, cutting down the surprised soldiers in melee with other soldiers on the bridge.

"Where is Octavia?" Blue wondered as they all searched but no sign of her.

"If you're looking for Octavia she was sent to the escape pods," a soldier informed. "We were overwhelmed and she had to get out. We were ordered to hold the bridge or die trying as she put it."

"Man she sounds like a bitch," everypony turned to try and figure out what the noise was but couldn't find it. They grabbed their weapons and opened the next door. Just as it opened, Blue ran over to the door at the far end.

"There's something behind here," he said as he opened the door, only to have a lightsaber stab him in the gut.

Stone could only watch as Blue dies and Stone wanted to fight the Sith but Stone could only run he had no chance against a Sith Lord he was taught that if ran into a powerful Sith Lord the only way to do is to get the hell out of their and pray that he does not come for you.

The rest of the soldiers all ran as well, shutting the door as they made it to the Starboard section of the ship.

"All remaining crew to the escape pods!" Soarin's voice called out as the alarms sounded throughout the ship. Crew members were running down the hall, many of them tripping as the ship continued to take hit after hit from the fighters and bombers.

"Let's go move it!" Officers yelled as the crews ran into the room with the escape pods.

"Get into the escape pods!" Soarin commanded. Soon only Stone, Soarin, and one other crew member were left. "Get in!" As they got in, all the escape pods launched, falling to the planet surface as Sith fighters tried to hit them, only to fail as they couldn't get a single one.

In the background, the Endar Spire exploded, falling down to the planet surface.

"Hold on!" Soarin yelled as the escape pod picked up speed, hitting the ground causing Stone to fall out of his seat and hit his head, knocking him out.


End file.
